koneko
by Sydric Borja1
Summary: yy


Finally for you guys, a new chapter made for this series of mine. I definitely gotta give a little apology for not making an update of this as I took a downtime to rest up and I've been doing lots of things, searching for a job, attending anime cons and metal concerts. I made another fanfic which I wanna do, but I'm not sure if you may notice it, but now it's time to make this one cos I know you've been been waiting for this, and another apologies from me for having to make you guys wait.

As I said before, this will be a Carla chapter. For those who wants me to do him with the other girls, yes I'll do them but they got to get in line. I can list down the plans on who I'm planning to be with Natsu down below. I also like to imagine that Natsu has other girls besides the main ones cos we like to see him have more girls in his harem, but what we can only do is make up what girls he can have that fits for him.

Another news and something I wanna say, that Highschool DxD will be dubbed by Funimation and I've already seen the English cast. I've been waiting for a long time, around a year and half, to know who will be the dub cast and how the English voices will be, now it'll be here soon.

Now without further ado with this, since you've waiting long for this, enjoy this new one.

Pairing: Natsu x Carla

Quick Short Summary: Carla wants to have her chance with Natsu.

Natsu and his girls are walking down the neighborhood where his home is. They had finished a little work at Kuoh, they had went around to have a little fun for themselves and the sun is starting to set, giving the sky a reddish yellow orange glow. Asia and Akeno are holding to Natsu's right and left arm respectively, Rias is behind Natsu, feeling a little jealous that 2 girls are holding onto her dear Natsu. The rest of the girls are with them, including Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, Ravel, Ophis and Kuroka, surrounding Natsu like having a protective circle around him.

"You had a nice time with Asia, haven't you Ise? How about I can give something twice as pleasurable to give you another wonderful evening?" Akeno began her flirting with him, pressing her large bosoms further into his arm, reaching to his ribs. "Come on, Akeno! I can still give Ise a great time too! I love him as much as you do!" Asia cutely complains. "Hold it there, you know I'm the lead girl in his harem, so you all had your chances with him," Rias tells them sharply as she presses her bosoms into Natsu's back, intent on keeping him to herself.

"Easy there girls!" Natsu tells them, trying to calm down. "Hehehe, oh wow you girls love Ise so much. I think I wanna have my way with him tonight, or sooner or later!" Kuroka teased out, suggesting that she'll be having him tonight.

Carla heard what her older sister said. 'My older sister wants to mate with my Ise? I won't let her, I wanna be the first of us siblings before her! I must do it tonight before she makes the first move!' the nekomata said in her thoughts, feeling determined to do it. Like the rest of the girls, Carla has known that Rias, Akeno and lately Asia has had their way on making love to Natsu in these nights. She feels intense jealousy of her peers that had made love him, and feels the urge to also do the same as she refuses to be lagged behind on getting to be with Natsu. What's more she feels this intense desire to be with him, almost like she felt when she's in mating season with him that one time.

"Hey Carla, what's up? What are you thinking there?" Carla was snapped out of her thoughts when she hears Ravel calling to her. She sees Ravel looking at her rather curiously. "Oh, nothing, forget it. Just stay out of my matter, bird princess!" Carla said mildly harsh at her, hiding her intent from her. "Well excuse me for having a little conern for you, kitty girl!" Ravel retorts.

Carla would love to shot back at her, but she feels there are bigger matters at the moment. She knows that in order to spend a night with Natsu, she has to request permission from Rias, and telling her to keep the girls away so to not ruin this moment she wants to do, especially to Kuroka. Carla can only hope Rias can see her way and grants her to be with him tonight. This is her chance to at last express her love for him despite what she can do to him, and fulfill her inner desire.

They arrive at the Hyodou residence, the rest of his girls waiting. They had rested, had dinner and then everyone prepares for the night. Carla now has to make her move before anyone could get the chance. Carla goes to Rias. "What is it Carla?" Rias asks kindly to her. "I...I have a favor, President," Carla began and psyches up her courage to go say it, "I want to sleep with Ise tonight. So if you allow me, please give me a chance and also don't let the other girls get a chance on this night, especially my older sister. I want to show him how I feel."

Rias can feel the seriousness in her intent. She also figures she probably do this before Kuroka would have her way with Natsu. 'Such a competition between the sisters, just like how it is in Ise's harem...' Rias thought, feeling a little bummed and reluctant since she wants to have Natsu for herself, but this is something that she had to deal with since this is a harem, where girls compete a lot for Natsu's affections, attention or who get to sleep with him. Rias gives a little thought about it, then says "Alright."

"Thank you, President!" Carla feels relieved that she approves. After Carla leaves, Rias wonders when she can have her time with her Natsu. 'A lot of girls really want to be with him, but as his lead girl, I gotta have chances with him too. I'll definitely gonna plan on when I can have sex with my beloved Ise,' she wonders in her thoughts.

Some time later on, everyone prepares for the night, Rias tells the rest of letting Carla sleep with Natsu tonight. It has almost or slightly become routine for this to do, the girls deciding on who can spend with Natsu on some nights.

At Natsu's room, he wonders on who's the next girl gonna come to his door and sleep with him because Rias tipped him that another girl will sleep with him, but let it be as a surprise for him. He can sense that there is a little reluctance in her tone because she really wants to spend another night with him or more since she's madly in-love with him. A little later, in comes Carla in a white dress for the night.

"Hey Ise, might if I spend the night with you? And I got something for you," Carla says to him as she walks closer. "Yeah, what?" Natsu questions, though he pretends he does not know so to not offend her with his perversion, something that he has known and done before with Rias, Akeno and Asia.

Carla feels her innermost desire and mating condition can't be contained much longer. This is finally her chance to make love to Natsu whom she loves for a long time and deeply as much as the others had. This will be the night where she will seize it. Carla moves closer to Natsu, with him feeling a bit anxious on what she'll be doing to him next. She then straddles his lap, sitting on it just as she said that she'll sit nowhere but his lap. "Carla?" Natsu asks, wondering what her next move will be. "Ise..." Carla breathed out and she suddenly brings herself forward to take his lips.

Natsu feels surprised on this sudden and first move Carla made. It is a simple contact on his lips, but that doesn't satisfy her. She makes the kiss deeper, her hands are behind his neck to pull them and pushing her tongue in. Natsu loves this feeling and doesn't back out; he kisses her back. Carla then pushes Natsu down to his bed, kissing him slowly and passionately, the heat building up in her.

She takes off her dress and reveals to him about her white underwear consisting of brown cat paws around it. It's not as sexy compared to what Rias and Akeno has, but this is something that just befits her. Natsu takes a moment to look at her, even though it doesn't have that desired attractive trait that his often sexy girls have, but this is one of the characteristics that makes Carla cute. "Ise, I want you so bad!" Carla says in a cutely pleading tone and proceeds to remove his shirt.

Carla looks at his fine built chest made up from his training and battles. She can't help but to lick her lips in a hungry desire for him. She goes down to kiss him deep kiss with Natsu letting her do what she pleases, and wanting to see what she can do to please him. After a short while, she goes down to kiss and lick his neck down to his chest where she kisses and licks it all over like the cat being she is. "Oooh, Carla," Natsu groans from what she's doing.

With desire clouding her mind because of her heat, Carla then takes off her bra and threw it aside like it's useless. The bra hits the wall and just falls to the floor, laid forgotten for the night. Natsu looks at her small breasts and notices her nipples are erect, knowing she's definitely in arousal. Carla then plays with her small breasts, groping, fondling and pinching her nipples in front of Natsu, moaning in a feline way as she does this to herself.

"Ise, I know they're not as big as the others...but still I want you to look at them! I still want you to enjoy them!" Carla then takes Natsu's hands to her breasts. Natsu sees into her eyes saying to do whatever he likes with them. His hands gropes, fondles, massages and gyrates her petite breasts, doing as he pleases and administrating his actions just as he did with others such as Rias, Akeno and Asia, though he knows he will do this to other girls of his harem. Carla moans happily in a cat's manner, enjoying what Natsu is doing. 'Oh Carla, you really are cute! I like to hear more of your cat moans!' his thoughts say and to please her more, his lewd hands continues to fondle them. "Oh Ise!" Carla moans loudly, her hands place to his hands to encourage him and to fondle them harder.

Later Carla goes down and take Natsu's lips in ecstatic abandon. She does with all her might to press her exposed upper body into Natsu's exposed chest. Natsu can feel her small breasts squeezed in his chest, knowing Carla is doing she can to press them hard into him. Feeling that Natsu isn't satisfied much from her breasts, Carla rubs her chest against his. Both groan in the kiss, and Natsu can feel her nipples scraping. As she rubs her chest against his, Carla fights his tongue, making their kiss hot, intense, wild and passionate altogether. Both are spilling their saliva into one another, with either of theirs spilt into outside their mouths.

Carla then parts as they both need air back. Both look at each other; Natsu notices her eyes are full of desire and instead of where she looks at him fiercely, she looks at him with tender, cute and lustful eyes. 'This is a sudden change of Carla, but I kinda like her like this,' he thought. Carla removes the last article of clothing she has, pulls down her panties and again throws it aside without a care.

While she's straddling Natsu, Carla then reveals her white cat ears and tail, her now going into her cat mode or being. Natsu sees her tail wagging constantly. Looking into her eyes, he sees an intense love and lust for him evidenced in her orbs. Carla is breathing heavily and raggedly, looking down at him with lust and desire.

Carla goes down and suddenly flips Natsu over, allowing him to be on top. "Ise, do what you want with me. Ravage me if you want, I don't care..." Carla pleads to him both cutely and lustfully, herself being driven by desire for sex. "Carla..." Natsu wonders if this is a dream because this is something he hasn't seen in Carla before. But he knows this side of hers is only shown when they're alone. 'But since Carla is asking and begging for it, as it's been clearly heard from, then I'll give her what she wants.'

Also giving to his lustful desire, Natsu begins kissing Carla heatedly and hungrily yet passionately altogether. He shoves his tongue in her and goes to have a duel with her tongue. Carla willingly lets his tongue probe around her mouth, puts her hands at his neck to further deepen the kiss. Their tongues put up a nice duel, and for the time being Carla allows his tongue to win over her; in her frame of mind clouded by desire, she's becoming rather submissive to him for now.

When low on air, Natsu breaks from the kiss and both are panting. Natsu rests on her chest, which is still a nice feeling despite not being busty. Carla cradles him and pushes her chest up to further contact her chest unto his face. Natsu decides to have a little fun with her breasts to give at least a little satisfaction to the cat being. He licks and tastes her right and gives the left a groping with his right hand. "Nyaa, Ise!" Carla moans in a cute feline manner. Carla shivers in pleasure, all the while making those sweet adorable noises as Natsu continues fondling with her little breasts.

Natsu ceases his actions and give her a breather. Carla breathes heavily and insist to her love to keep going. He again goes to take her right breast into his mouth and gropes the left. "Nyah! Ise!" his sucking, licking and groping grew a bit forceful at her hardened nipples. Carla can only hold her lover as she threw her head back into the pillows and continually moan into the romantic air while cradling his head.

A little while later, Natsu's left hand goes down to her thighs, caress it for a few seconds, then goes into her vagina and feels its incredible wet from her arousal. Carla moans loud from his touch in her area. Natsu presses more into her womanhood and he could then hear her breath quickening and her gasps.

He shifts himself to her left side to maintain a proper place for his next move, then goes back to kiss her, still rubbing her delicate area. Her arms try to pull Natsu closer to her upper body, to deepen the kiss and open her legs slightly wider for his hand. Carla moan over and over within his kiss, feeling pleasure from his action to her. Natsu's fingers attempt to enter her folds, making Carla moan loudly into his mouth. Natsu opens her two-folds, giving intense sensations on Carla. His thumb stimulates her clitoris while his index and middle finger slides inside her hole. Carla moaned very loud at his skillful actions. "Nyaaah! Natsu! Oooh..." she moans louder, pleasurably afflicted by his moves.

Running out of air, Natsu then breaks the kiss and stops his playing of her folds. Carla feels her womanhood now desperate, wanting more of him. When Natsu brings his face up, Carla used her strength to flip Natsu around, allowing her to be on top of him. "Nya Ise, I want you so badly!" Carla told him in a cutely lustful tone. Carla..." he mutters at the sight of her in such state.

She then goes down to kiss Natsu deeply and hungrily, pressing her naked body unto his half naked body. Carla then rubs and presses her body against his, with Natsu groaning ecstatically into her kiss. She breaks the kiss for both of them to regain air, however Carla continually rubs and presses her body against his. "Oh Ise..." Carla moans sweetly to him.

Carla's hands now clasp at his boxers and pull them down. She throws it down at the floor, right beside his bed. She takes this moment to see her beloved's body; his skin glows from the moon's light that shines forth from the windows. Carla takes her sights on his manhood and stares at it longingly and with want, leaving Natsu a bit embarrassed under her gaze. "Umm, Carla..."

"Shirone."

"Huh?"

"I have a real name...Shirone. Carla is a name Rias gave me. So Ise, would you call me by my real name, only when it's just the two of us?"

This is a bit surprising that Natsu heard. She had a real name, the name he has known from her has been a name Rias bestows to her after her rescue.

"Alright, Shirone."

"Remember, only just the two of us. I don't want Ravel to find out. Only you I can trust with it, ok?"

"You got it."

Natsu then turns around so he can be on top this time. Shirone lies down with her arms by her sides, looking up into Natsu and smiles with confidence; her love for him glistens in her eyes. The moon's light that reflects on her skin made her glow with radiance. "Shirone, you look cute," Natsu can't help but be captivated by her. "Oh Ise...I want to be yours forever...because I love you deeply," she proclaims.

Shirone then pulls Natsu down by his neck and give him another deep kiss. Their hot tongues lash and dance around either mouths while their naked bodies presses onto one another. Natsu can't help but to embrace her more, letting their skin make contact to one another. Both break the kiss when nearing air depletion.

Shirone feels a very heavy sensation within her; her intense sexual arousal becomes too much for her to contain and she feels it won't wait much longer, as it has had enough of the foreplays. She feels that it's demanding for Natsu to make love to her and ravage her until it's satisfied. "Ise, I don't want to wait much longer. Get inside me, make love to me and ravage me all you want," Shirone pleads to him cutely yet with such tremendous desire and love for him driving her.

"Alright, Kone...err, Shirone. But since it's your first time, you know how it'll be," Natsu warns to her as he knows well of breaking and taking a girl's virginity as he had done this with Rias, Akeno and Asia, and he's bound to take more of his girls' virginities. "I am Ise. I am a strong girl, I can handle this," Shirone answers resolutely.

Natsu parts her legs, revealing fully her vagina for Natsu to see. Shirone feels very embarrasssed of Natsu gazing into her private area and would kick him down for this, but she decides to remain submissive to him. Her cat mode made her to be like this and she doesn't want to ruin this romantic moment and her mating.

Natsu positions himself at her entrance and moves in slowly, his tip splits the nether lips apart, causing her to moan at the sensation. His past experiences with Rias, Akeno and Asia made it him understand to tread with ease and care for a girl's first time. Natsu slowly let his tip enter her tight interior. He goes a bit further and reaches her hymen. Shirone nods at him, permitting him to do it. Natsu pushes onward, breaching her hymen. Another virginity is taken and belongs to him.

"Nyaaaaa!" Shirone let out a scream as she felt the sharp painful sensation, but she will withstand it for him. Natsu stays still to let her adjust to his intrusion. "Ise..." Shirone started to move against him as the pain becomes pleasure, and its blissful sensation continues to mount.

His movements slowly pick up speed, her moans increasing in volume. The pain is completely gone, with a great feeling taking over. Instinct now drives both of them on as his thrusts became as intense and Shirone thrusting back, them moving in a rhythm. Shirone's moans became loud, Natsu's grunts go in duet with hers. The friction he feels on his hard erection is great, as he pumps into her, reaching her g-spot.

Shirone seizes his hands and placed them on her breasts, wanting to double the pleasure. She wraps her legs tighter on his hips, trying to make him go deeper and leave no room for escape. Natsu's thrusts intensify to the point it became as intense as a jackhammer. Natsu's hand kneads her breast while the other hand twitches the solid nipples on the other. Shirone's moans became loud, Natsu's grunts go in duet with hers. The friction he feels on his hard erection is great, as he pumps into her, reaching her g-spot.

Natsu then stops fondling her breasts and puts his hands on her shoulders to concentrate on the thrusts, with him to be near her neck level. Shirone moans more and more until it's up to the point it echoes throughout his room. She places her hands on his head and neck, clinging on to him dearly as she revels in feeling her skin against his. As they move into one another, the lovers looked at each other eye to eye. Both can see of love and lust mixed in them.

'Oh Ise, you're such a pervert and a great lover. This is such a great feeling you're giving me, and you're making me be more perverted. Whatever it may be, even if you'll be Rias' husband and Kuroka will make you her lover, you'll be my soul mate, and I'll be yours forever.'

Shirone then pulls him in for a deep kiss, their tongues dancing and duels each other while trading each other's spit. Both moan in the kiss as the two tastes each other's saliva, and Shirone takes a liking to the taste of Natsu. Her hands that holds his head and neck tightens as she clutches on him as Natsu thrusts gets harder and faster, constantly touching her g-spot and further intensifies the pleasure just as he did with Rias, Akeno and Asia so far. Shirone then rubs her body up and down on him and moving her hips to sync with his pumping and enjoy letting him go into her most intimate areas.

He holds her tight with his arms around her, his hands going anywhere they want; Natsu now enjoys the immense ecstasy Shirone is giving him. Shirone is pleased at this, seeing him enjoying this she's giving to her love. Shirone keeps up the pace, the intensity builds up and she reaches her first orgasm of her life. "I...I can feel it...Shirone..." Natsu warns her of the coming release.

"Ise...I want it, nya!" Shirone thrusts harder into Natsu, wanting to experience the blissful release that other girls had before her, wanting this release to be done only by the one she loves deeply. She thrust herself with sheer fervent and Natsu pumps up into her clit until their low regions exploded from the ecstasy. Natsu ejaculates in her and Shirone cums on him. Her pleasurable feline screams reverberate throughout Natsu's room, their juices had come to soak their hips.

At the moment of their climax, both of them hold each other very tight from the spasms of their incredible release. As their spasms die down, they take moment to catch their breath. Natsu falls on top of her, catching his breath back. He can hear her heart beating in a rapid rate. "Nya...Ise," Shirone embraces him tight, not wanting to let him go and wanting to feel his warmth all over her. They had enjoyed the love making they were doing and both wanted more.

"Shirone, would you like to go on for more?" Natsu asked. "Yeah, I do. You made me want more," Shirone answered, blushing mad and giving a perverted tone as she said it. 'Ise, your love making and my heat made me into a pervert,' she says to herself about her feeling perverted herself because of her desire. She turns so that she'll be on top of him, giving her a shot at doing this.

"I now show you my concealed feelings Ise," Shirone told him as she goes down to kiss him again. Natsu wraps his arms around her as she also embraces him tight like before; Shirone also rubs her body up and down on him. Shirone moves her hips into him, going in for the second try of the night. She then goes to his neck, breathing in his masculine scent.

Shirone goes up and down which picks up speed in a short time. She goes up to Natsu and holds wraps her arms behind him and moving onward into him, with Natsu moving to meet her thrusts. He holds her tight with his arms around her, his hands going anywhere they want. Natsu now enjoys the immense ecstasy Shirone is giving him; now its Natsu turn to moan. Shirone is pleased to hear him like this and likes to hear more, adding more with her feline pleasurable moans. Shirone keeps up the pace, not wanting to disappoint her love and giving him nothing short of pleasure. Once more the intensity builds up and they orgasm again.

"Oh yes, here it comes Shirone!" Natsu grunts deeply. "Do it Ise! Give it to me, nya!" Shirone cried out. Shirone makes another hard thrust into Natsu, wanting to give both of them another blissful release. In that moment, Natsu pulls Shirone down and suppresses their screams by a deep, hungry kiss. Shirone gladly responds by locking her lips to him. Their juices had come to soak their hips while Shirone feels once more the warmth of his semen coming into her. They soon break off for air.

Shirone lies down on Natsu, taking a momentary rest after their second orgasm. Her left hand holds Natsu's right hand while her right gently caresses his chest and then his cheek. Shirone looks at him lovingly, seeing the moon's light that made him look charming. They rest for some minutes, regaining energy for their tired bodies. Shirone and Natsu looked at each other directly, looking at one another with deep love shining in their eyes as confirmed earlier. This prompts Shirone to do another round for the night; one of her key motivation is to prove to Kuroka that Natsu is hers while she too belongs to Natsu.

"One more round, Ise. I want to try something here. I know you want it because of your lusty desires, nya," Shirone seductively tells him, feeling herself being lustful and naughty for the night, even though she feels a bit of what Kuroka is, but she can't help it for the desires she feels for her love and mate. "Sure, what is it?" Natsu too wants more because of his lust, but he likes to see Shirone being in this state and revels in the moment because of her like this is much rare.

Shirone reluctantly pulls herself away from his boner and let them stand up. There she moves backwards, pulling Natsu with her until she's backed up against the wall, just beside her bed. "You know what to do, nya," Shirone lustfully said and he understood.

He then inserts his boner back into her, making Shirone screech happily at the feeling of him inside her again. Her legs were lifted off the floor as Natsu pumps in her; she then wraps her legs around him and holds on. Natsu thrust upwards whilst Shirone thrust downwards, being able to meet in their movements. Natsu becomes bolder and daring as his left hand holds her buttocks while the other holds at her back. "Ah! Aaahhh! Mmmmn! Nya, Ise! Ahhh! Nyaaa!" Shirone can only hold on to Natsu as he pumps in and out her, hitting her g-spot continuously.

Natsu pumps into her as he grunts from the friction from her walls; their hot and sweaty naked bodies pressed against one another as their pleasurable cries and moans resonate in the air. Scorching ecstasy easily finds both of them as Shirone wraps her legs tighter and vigorously thrust herself in him deeply, forcing him to pound even further into her tight and moist opening.

Shirone takes his right hand and places it into her left breast, trying to intensify the pleasure. Natsu's mouth sucks on her breast while the other hand twitches the rock-hard nipples on the other. Their bodies press hard into one another, them holding each other while moving in harmonic rhythm. Shirone can see that Natsu can really be one great lover; it is no wonder despite his trademark perversions, there are girls that still love him due to his selflessness. "Ise! More, nya!" she cries out.

Natsu puts his face near her neck level, his hand still at her left breast, the other placed on near her buttocks, groping them at times. "Oh yes, Ise, nya! Nya!" she places her hands on his head and neck, clinging on to him dearly; she revels in feeling her skin against his. As they move into one another, the lovers looked at each other eye to eye. His hand that was on her breast now moves behind to hold her. Her hands are on his head and neck, clinging onto him as Natsu thrusts reaches intensity.

His speed and pace steadily increases to high levels, already sending the two of them to this heaven-like feeling. Natsu's hard grunts and Shirone's sweet feline cries fills hi room with this ecstatic duet. Shirone thrust back downwards to meet him. Their bodies grind hard against one another. Shirone doe hers best to let her breasts pressed against his fine chest and her nipples scraping it due its size. Natsu and Shirone were lost in the love they're making and in the intense heat of desire.

"Nyaaaaa! Ise!" Shrione screams as she holds her love tighter. "Uh! Shirone! Natsu could not hold out from the coming release as the pressure builds and he has reached his limits. The edge has been reached, now the dams now give way. Natsu quickly goes up to Shirone and suppress their screams of release by a deep kiss; Shirone locks her lips to him.

Natsu shoots his seed into her and Shirone spills out her honey. At the moment of their climax, both of them hold each other very tight from the spasms of their release. Their lips pressed hard into each other, they cry out inside their wet caverns, big amounts of drool spilled into them. As their spasms die down, they break their kiss and take moment to catch their breath. Natsu's legs are getting tired from their climax but he held on, still holding Shirone and pressing her against the wall.

Gathering all the strength he has left, Natsu carries her to his bed and he lies down exhausted for another night of pleasure. Shiron still holds him tight by her arms and legs above him, not wanting to let go her love anytime soon, and rubbing her face on his chest. "Nya, Ise, you're so good. I can see why Rias and other girls love you a lot," Shirone says.

"Yeah, even though the other girls wanna do this and I don't want to disappoint them," Natsu replies in a suggestive tone. "Oh you pervert Ise, nya," Shirone pouts but accepts because that's what Natsu really is. But she's aware that eventually he'll make love to Ravel and Kuroka, the facts that she has to put up with.

"I'm getting sleepy here," Natsu says, the night of pleasure left him spent. "Me too, but you have satisfied me," Shirone tells him. "Good night, Shirone," he says as he holds Shirone in his arms, drifting to sleep in almost no time. Shirone kisses his neck and cheek, her tail wagging happily from the fact she finally made love to Natsu, made more that she did it before Kuroka or Ravel have the chance to. "Good night Ise, my mate," she says before she drifts to sleep in her love's arms and warmth.

The morning rays pass through the windows as Shirone first wakes up around 9AM, watching a still sleeping Natsu. "Ise looks so handsome like this, when he's not awake and being such a perv," Shirone quietly says to herself. She then gently caresses Natsu's chest, having a little spooning on her sleeping lovable but strong pervert. Minutes later Natsu stirs up and opens his eyes. His sights are greeted by a cute naked nekomata. "Morning Ise, nya," Shirone cutely greeted. Natsu greets back, looking back at her. They made a morning passionate kiss, then had to get dressed for the day.

"Let's go Shirone, or would I call you Carla when we go out?" Natsu inquires.

"Of course, you remember what I told you. It's something only between us, ok?" Shirone cutely remind and plead to him.

"Right, I'll definitely remind myself for that because that's for you."

"Thanks. Now let's go, nya."

As they head downstairs for breakfast with Carla clinging to his left arm, Natsu got greeted by his some of his girls who are already awake, including Kuroka. Kuroka eyes him with a seductive look. For Carla seeing her sister's eyes, she's right about Kuroka wanting to mate with Natsu.

Natsu sits down to eat his morning meal prepared by Rias. Kuroka moves her seat next to Natsu before Carla can and seductively clings to his right arm. "One of these nights, I'll mate with you, be certain of that," Kuroka purred into his ear, getting a bit turned on.

"Move over sister, he's mine," Carla demanded to her. "Alright, but you should learn how to share, my dear little sister," Kuroka says to her. Natsu and Carla immediately knows what he meant. 'Could it be she's aware of what we did last night?!' both Natsu and Carla thought. As Kuroka moves aside to let her sister stay at Natsu's side, she begins to ponder what she'll do to turn on Natsu.

'I'm sure my sister had a great time with him last night. I want to have my turn to mate with him soon enough and have a great time with him. I'll give you a pleasurable time you'll never forget and mate with you, my dear Sekiryuutei, that I assure you,' Kuroka's thoughts say as she looks at Natsu with intense desire and a lustful smile, intending to make love to him as well, just as his other girls did, for she has fallen for him for some time and chose him as her mate.


End file.
